TomahawkMan.EXE
TomahawkMan.EXE is a NetNavi from the Mega Man Battle Network series operated by Dingo. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 5: Team Colonel He first appears on a cruise ship as Dingo's Navi. He defeats the NetNavi of a rich business man. Later, Dingo uses TomahawkMan to steal the auction item and tries to capsize the ship. The player has to stop him using Colonel. After his defeat, he agrees to join Team Colonel. He fights with Team Colonel against Dark MegaMan in his first Liberation Mission, and helps in the fight against various Darkloids in other Liberation Missions. When the player infiltrates Nebula's Base, he and NumberMan fight against the revived CloudMan in Nebula Comp 3. After the defeat of CloudMan, NumberMan and TomahawkMan are sucked into the Dark Galaxy by CosmoMan. He later appears with the rest of Team Colonel to help MegaMan to defeat Nebula Grey. Mega Man Battle Network 6: Cybeast Falzar TomahawkMan appears again in the ''Cybeast Falzar version, with Dingo giving lessons on NetBattling. To gain the Tomahawk Cross, MegaMan must complete a challenge where he has to chop down continuously growing totem poles. After completing the challenge, MegaMan gains the Tomahawk Cross and TomahawkMan becomes available as a playable character. Strategy ''Mega Man Battle Network 6: Cybeast Falzar *Use GroundCross, then stay at the left most column, in the middle row. TomahawkMan will perform an AirRaid. Use that initiative to drill stab him. *Because his Hawk Pole protects him from knockback and he cannot move while waiting for his tomahawk to return, it is easy to deal full damage to him. Anime History Rockman.EXE Stream In ''Rockman.EXE Stream, TomahawkMan makes his first appearance in episode 12. He and Dingo go around Jawaii Island until they stumble upon Yahoot's #1 Curry, a curry shop. Later Dingo goes inside the shop and competes with Lan in a curry eating competition. When Yahoot runs out of curry, Lan and Dingo then have a NetBattle. Yahoot then kicks out Lan and Dingo out of the shop since they were distracting him from making curry. '' Later in the episode, Lan and Dingo team up to defeat VideoMan, along with Dex's Navi GutsMan. At the end, VideoMan is defeated, and Viddy Narcy (''VideoMan's operator) escapes. GutsMan, MegaMan and TomahawkMan group hug at the end of the episode, and Lan and Dingo have a truce. Later, in episode 46, TomahawkMan makes a brief appearance while helping Lan and his friends rescue Tesla. TomahawkMan and Dingo gained the ability to use Cross Fusion. Manga History TomahawkMan works for Colonel. Abilities *'Super Armor' - TomahawkMan cannot flinch. *'Status Guard' - TomahawkMan cannot be affected by status ailments, unless by paralysis through Counter Hits or any form of poison. *'Totem-sama' - In Mega Man Battle Network 5, TomahawkMan comes accompanied with a totem pole at the back of his area. The totem pole will occasionally reveal a face, each face doing one of the following (hitting the totem pole enough times will turn the face away): **'Totem Meteor' - The top face appears, dropping meteors onto the player's area. **'Totem Shield' - The middle face appears, making TomahawkMan invincible. **'Totem Recovery' - The bottom face appears, healing TomahawkMan. *'Tomahawk Swing' - TomahawkMan's signature move, used as his special chip in Battle Network 5 and his Charge Shot in Battle Network 6. TomahawkMan swings his axe in a fashion similar to Life Sword. *'Tomahawk Air Raid' - TomahawkMan throws his axe, and it boomerangs back to him, passing through the player's column at the same time. In Mega Man Battle Network 6, he only performs this attack on the left middle panel when MegaMan is at the left column (or three squares in front of him). In Mega Man Battle Network 5, this serves as his Charge Shot and acts like a Boomer chip - however, if launched on the middle row, it will only bounce back after making contact with an enemy. *'Tomahawk Rolling' - Used only in Mega Man Battle Network 5. TomahawkMan stands atop his totem pole and rolls towards the player, crashing down on the player's current position. *'Eagle Dash' - Used only in Mega Man Battle Network 6. TomahawkMan's eagle will occasionally dash down the middle row. *'Eagle Tomahawk' - Used only in Battle Network 6, as his special chip and finisher. TomahawkMan's eagle fuses with his axe and Tomahawkman smashes the ground with it, destroying all panels in the same row as the attack was used. This attack also destroys the chip in hand (similar to Roll Arrow). Liberation abilities With TomahawkMan's charge attack, his tomahawk is thrown like a boomerang chip. This attack is non-elemental. He has both Super Armour and Status Guard. His Liberation move, Tomahawk Swing destroys panels in a 2x3 area if successful, destroying all items except for barrier keys and traps. The traps are activated after the liberation. His Navi chip has him swinging his tomahawk in a 2x3 area. Charge up a non dimming Wood chip to double its power. Battle Chips ''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' TomahawkMan chips can be obtained in the Team Colonel version. They can be traded with Team ProtoMan, where they are Secret Chips. ''Mega Man Battle Network 6'' TomahawkMan chips can be obtained in the Cybeast Falzar version. They can be traded with Cybeast Gregar, where they are Secret Chips. Double Soul and Cross System Tomahawk Soul *Grass Stage on use. *Status Guard enabled. *Using non-dimming Wood chips on a Grass panel will absorb that panel, and the chip's attack is doubled. *Charge Shot becomes Tomahawk Swing, hitting a Life Sword range for 70 + (10 x Buster Attack) damage. Tomahawk Cross *Status Guard enabled. *Can charge non-dimming Wood chips for double damage. *Charge Shot becomes Tomahawk Swing, hitting a Life Sword range for 40 + (20 x Buster Attack) damage. *Tomahawk Beast's chip charge attack is Wing Boomerang, sending two Boomerangs down the top and bottom row, circling the back of the enemy's area, dealing 50 + (20 x Buster Attack) damage each. Gallery MMBN6F TomahawkMan.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 6: Cybeast Falzar'' artwork Tomahawkman concept art.png|Concept art of TomahawkMan. Category:Mega Man Battle Network series characters Category:NetNavis Category:Playable Characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 5 bosses Category:Mega Man Battle Network 6 bosses Category:Rockman.EXE Legend of Network bosses Category:Wood bosses Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:One hand Category:Males